Coffee Break
by haunted-eternity
Summary: What could Gibbs possibly do in a short amount of time to get arrested? Based off an idea from aserene's fic The Deal. Jenny/Gibbs. MATURE.


Disclaimer: No ownage :(

This is for **aserene**, because she supplied me with the idea (one of many) with her updates of her fic **The Deal**. This is one of the senarios that played out in my head as I wondered what Gibbs would be arrested for in a short amount of time. If you want to have background, go read her fic ;) lol.

So here you go **aserene**!

* * *

She watched as he sat in the cell, arms resting on his legs and head hung down in his hands. Her heels clicking on the concrete floors alerted him to her presence and he lifted his head, smiling sheepishly at her.

She lifted an eyebrow as she came to the bars, and looked in at him.

"Really Jethro" she asked, putting a hand on her hip, shifting to stand more comfortably in her impossibly high heels.

He said nothing, but pushed himself off the bench, walking up to her, the bars and a foot of space separating them.

"What did you do between the time you left my office and the time you got coffee?" she asked, baffled at the possibilities.

"I didn't do anything" he claimed.

"So it's a false report? What they said on your booking docket, they lied?" she asked, careful not to smirk.

"I was walking back, and I had a cup of coffee with me" he started his story, she nodded her head, "and when I was walking back I had to answer my phone and wasn't paying attention" he said.

"That doesn't explain everything on the docket Jethro" she said, stepping closer to the bars.

"So I left the part out where I tripped over a small dog and spilt the coffee down the front of my pants" he said, hanging his head, mumbling.

She laughed, and threw her head back laughing as she saw his head shoot up and give her a Gibbs-stare.

"What did you do next?" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she controlled her laughter.

"Went to my car to change my pants and got charged with indecent exposure" he said, giving her another Gibbs-stare.

Though she saw his stare, it didn't work and she laughed just as hard as before, this time grabbing her stomach and rubbing it as it contracted with her laughter.

"Oh Jethro" she said, "Only you could do that and get caught."

"I seem to remember you did that same thing in England" he said, giving her a raise of the eyebrow, daring her to contradict his statement.

"There's one difference" she said, grabbing one of the bars with her hand, leaning in, "I didn't get caught."

"Semantics" he said, finally knowing what that word meant when Jen tossed a dictionary at him that one night.

"Semantics is everything in this case Jethro, it's the difference between being in there and being out here" she motioned between them with her hand that didn't grip the bar.

"You gonna bail me out" he asked, rubbing one of his fingers against her knuckles.

"We'll see" she said, releasing the bar and turning around, walking out the way she came from.

"Where you goin" he yelled to her back.

"Seeing how much you bail is Jethro" she said, taking out her cell phone and turning back to head to the entrance of the NCIS detaining rooms.

She dialed the number on her phone and waited only one ring as the person picked up.

"Forensic specialist extraordinaire Abby Scuito speaking, how may I help you?" Abby chirped.

"How many caff-pows have you had Abs?" Jen questioned as a greeting.

"Director!" Abby squeaked out, "You know, the usual…how can I help you?"

"You can help me out by shutting off the camera in detaining room 2" she said, knowing Jethro's favorite wouldn't question her.

"Well" Abby said conspiratorially, "looks like detaining room two's camera has malfunctioned, Ill get to that once I get all my other things done, giving you about 15 at the most before McGee starts to work on it" she smiled to herself and watched as Gibbs' detaining room faded to black.

"I owe you Abs" Jen said, snapping the phone shut.

"Thank you" Abby said to the dial tone, hanging her own phone up she continued her work with a wide grin on her face.

--

The heels clicking on the concrete brought him out of the daze he was in, watching her legs as she halted in front of the cell in front of him.

"Jethro" Jen said quietly.

"Able to spring me out yet?" he said, tilting his head looking at her.

"This one's going to cost you Jethro" she said as she grabbed her keys from her side.

"I'll pay you back, I promise" he said, knowing that he rarely ever broke promises with her.

"Oh, don't you know it" she said under her breath as she slid the key into the lock.

He came up in front of her, listening as the lock disengaged and she slowly swung the door open.

As he tried to step out, he was blocked by her body heading in towards him, pushing him back against the bench with her hand pressed against his chest.

"Sit a spell Jethro" she said, pushing him into a sitting position.

She stood above him, and looked down.

"I told you it was going to cost you Jethro" she repeated herself, putting both hands along his shoulders.

He grabbed onto her waist, making sure she was steady and looked up at her.

"Whatever you want Jen" he gulped, not sure if he was going to like this.

"Well" she dragged on, spreading her skirt and settling on top of his legs.

"I was going to have you go to a function with me, but I found something I wanted much more than that" she whispered into his ear.

"What's that" he asked, unsure if her mind was on the same path as his was.

"Well" she stated, dragging her lips along the outside of his ear, "the last time you were in jail, I was too busy breaking you and Ducky out to really enjoy the full experience."

"And what is the full experience" he said, squeezing her hips and she moved her body up closer to him.

"A visit, of the very special kind the good inmates are allowed" she said, looking into his eyes.

He saw the mischief in her eyes, and smirked back.

"Really Jen?" he said, "is this a fantasy of yours?" he questioned, moving his hand from her hips to her thighs.

"Only with you Jethro" she said as her lips descended onto his, kissing him roughly.

He listened as she unzipped the jumper he was wearing.

"This has to be quick, Abby only disabled the cameras for a short time" she whispered against his lips.

"Fast and dirty I can do" he said, hiking her skirt up to her waist.

She removed his jumper, noting that he had no undergarments on and raised an eyebrow.

"The coffee leaked through my slacks" he said as bent down to kiss and nip at her neck.

She just shook her head and quickly stepped off him, pushing the red lace down her hips and setting them down on his jumper.

"You're over dressed" he said, reaching for her top and blazer as she sat down again on his thighs.

"No time Jethro" she stated as she lifted her hips up and sank onto him, both groaning at the joining.

He moved his hands to her hips, steadying her as she lifted herself up and down on him, changing the angles each time.

Moving along with her, he sped up his thrusts and removed one of his hands from her hips, placing one hand of hers onto his shoulder as he lowered his hand down to her center.

She moved her lips onto his as he pressed his finger up against her, moaning into his mouth as she pushed downward onto him again.

As he changed the pressure of his hand, she felt herself coming off the edge, her hips slapping down onto his loudly as she moaned his name into his ear.

He felt her muscles squeezing him and thrust against her one more time, biting down gently on her lip that he had taken into her mouth, groaning he squeezed at her hips and felt as she rested her head against shoulder.

Catching her breath quickly she got up quickly, getting her panties and put them back on before pushing her skirt back down. Throwing him his jumper she motioned for her to put it on as she smoothed out her skirt.

He was putting his jumper back on when he heard her moving away from him, as he looked up the cell door was shutting and she had locked the door again.

"Hey" he said loudly.

"Sorry Jethro, bail isn't posted for another hour or two" she laughed.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're the Director of this agency, can't you bail me out early" he asked, coming to the bars and holding onto them.

"That would look like favoritism Jethro, Secnav already knows I give you a lot more leeway than any other agent here. He'd get suspicious if I bailed you out early" she said, managing to throw a sad look his way, even though it was fake.

"Fine" he said, turning to sit on his bench.

"Just do what other criminals do Jethro" she said, looking at his crestfallen expression.

"Do you have a spoon?" he said, looking up at her and smirking at her confused look.

"Huh?" she said, confused as to why he wanted a spoon.

"To try and dig my way out of here. It's what the other criminals would do" he laughed.

She shook her head and started to walk away.

"Jen" he called to her.

"Yes Jethro?" she asked, turning on her heel.

"You're coming back in an hour right" he said, turning his blue eyes onto hers.

"Yes Jethro, I will come back" she shook her head and walked out the door.

He smirked, always knowing she would get him out of things like this.

--

"So, what did you do" Abby said as she heard Jen walk into her lab. After all, Jen was the only one to wear that loud of heels in NCIS.

"I told him that bail was posted in an hour or two" she said, smirking as Abby laughed quietly.

"Oh dear, do I want to know what you two are laughing at" Ducky said, entering Abby's lab.

"It's nothing Ducky" Jen said

At the same time Abby answered, "Gibbs is in lockup upstairs."

"Jennifer" Ducky said, staring at the woman.

Jen blushed and looked down, "it wasn't with me Ducky, at least not this time."

"Well my dear" Ducky said smiling at the young woman, "at least you confessed to last time."

Jen smiled and looked him in the eye, knowing that he read the message in them.

_Tell anyone, and no one will find you_, is what they read.

"Is anyone going to bail him out" he questioned to two.

"In an hour Ducky" Abby piped up.

"Does Jethro not want to get out now" he asked.

"He's thinking about why he's in there Duck" Jen said, using Gibbs' nickname for their old friend.

"I see, he has no idea you can post right now" he smirked at the young women in front of him, wondering how Gibbs stayed sane, especially with the red head who's favorite game was playing mind games.

"Well, I'm off to Autopsy now" Ducky said, heading back to the elevator.

"Bye Ducky" they both shouted at him.

--

Jen walked back with a security guard at her side.

"Agent Gibbs" the man said.

Gibbs stood up and watched Jen smirk behind the younger man.

"You're free to go, though for 24 hours you are under Director Shepard's personal watch" the man stated, reading the bail agreement.

"Sign here please" he said as he handed Gibbs a clipboard with paperwork.

Noting Jen had already signed the papers, he quickly signed and thrust them back to the guard.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. Director Shepard says she has your personal effects" he said, leaving the two alone.

"Jen" Gibbs said, looking her up and down, wondering where his clothes were.

She produced a bag from behind her back and gave it to him.

He changed quickly, knowing she wasn't going to write him up for indecent exposure like that Probie agent did.

"Let's go" Jen said as he tossed the jumper at the wall.

"Eager to get home Jen" he questioned, snagging her waist.

"Yes" she said, "so what if I do" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No problem with that Jen" he laughed as she shrugged him off and they walked to the elevator side by side to go to her house.

As he faced the elevator doors he saw a sign and read it.

"Jen!" he yelled as the elevator doors closed.

--

The security guard laughed to himself as he heard the Director's name being shouted. He was told by the Director that if Gibbs had remembered he could be bailed out at anytime, then he should call her, if not then she would be back in an hour.

Turned out Agent Gibbs didn't know the schedule, but was very excited to be chained to the Director for 24 hours, it was a mystery to him why those two would be so excited to be in each other's company for that long.

The shift guard before him is always complaining about what hard-asses those two are, especially if they hadn't gotten their coffee, but what did he know, he was new.

--

Fin.


End file.
